Standard recommended practices establish limits on the magnitude of non-sinusoidal current components which can be present in the current flow between a power grid (the AC mains) and a power-consuming apparatus. An example of a power-consuming apparatus which generates significant unwanted power current components is illustrated in FIG. 1. Therein, a load 11 may, for instance, comprise a DC elevator motor. The load is supplied DC voltage on a bus comprising a positive rail 12 and a negative rail 13, the voltage being developed within large electrolytic capacitors forming a capacitor bank 14. Power is supplied from the three-phase AC mains 17-19 (the utility power grid) through an LC input filter 22 which includes three series inductors 23 and three parallel capacitors 24. Power is switched from the AC mains into the capacitor 14 by a solid state, switched bridge converter 26, which may comprise, for instance, six insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and reverse diode pairs 27-32. The switches 27-32 may be controlled by any one of a number of conventional gate drive circuits. However, since the switches operate at frequencies much higher than the 50 or 60 Hertz power frequency, the switching introduces unwanted components at the switching carrier frequency and sidebands thereof into the current flowing between the switches and the AC mains. In order to reduce the unwanted current components to levels which meet established limits, large reactive filters 35-37 are placed in series with the switches. In large installations, such as an elevator drive, the reactive filters 35-37 are very costly and may exceed 200 pounds, for instance.